


2020天童生贺

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: 天童生日当天的小插曲。
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	2020天童生贺

天童把球框从杂物间拖出来后，就一直蹲在场边看着搬运器具和做准备工作的队友们。  
“今天是我的生日哦，你们就没什么表示吗？”趁鹫匠教练还没到来之际，天童十分大方地向热身的队友们明示——我要生日礼物。  
“哈？你也想太多了吧？”濑见挂好球网，眉毛夸张地挑起。  
天童也没把濑见的嘲讽放眼里，转而望向五色：“工，前辈过生日就没有礼物什么的嘛？”  
作为加入排球部刚满月余、但已经被相当看好的一年级，五色自然想和学长搞好关系。但是面前这位学长确实让人捉摸不透……生日也不是这么快就能打听清楚的，被直白地问起，五色紧张起来。  
“天……天童前辈，生日快乐！”大声地道了祝福，还十分标准地鞠了个九十度的躬。  
天童笑眯眯地接受了：“谢谢哦~英太，你看工对我对好！”  
濑见的表情有些僵硬。  
白布路过墙边，并不打算理睬天童。天童只能抬头目送白布靠近又远离。  
白布想起之前几位前辈非要给自己过生日，结果只是他们几个人在自己的宿舍high到半夜而已。礼物也是一言难尽，濑见送的那件T恤当抹布都觉得硌手。最后房间还要自己收拾干净。所以白布对于和队友们过生日这种事一向是敬谢不敏。

“觉，生日快乐哦。”大平今天值日晚来了一步，一进体育馆就找到了像往常一样猫在门边的天童。  
“谢谢！狮音，英太今天对我更凶了呢，明明还是我生日的说。”  
一向做什么都游刃有余的大平居然露出有难言之隐的样子，瞄了瞄濑见。

这让天童不禁眯起眼睛。  
天童似乎发现了什么，但是天童不说

他突然转向山形，“隼人，你不会也什么都没有吧，我是那么爱你……”  
山形连白眼都欠奉。他不会忘记去年生日那天，从鞋柜里飘出一封情书，因隽秀的字体和羞涩又炽热的表白悸动的心脏，被落款处的“天童觉”打入冰窖的感觉。  
“太一！这学期成为首发的感觉很不错吧，难道不想从前辈这里学到更多吗？”  
“免了。”川西因为天童觉也对过生日产生了一点小小的阴影。生日那天训练后冲澡，出来时发现平时换洗的内裤不见了，取而代之的内裤印着仓鼠管家图案，硬着头皮穿上后，被瞅见的同学笑了一路。可真是个难忘的生日啊。

“要是有巧克力冰淇淋就好了呀……”天童把脸埋在膝盖上，发出瓮瓮的声音。  
牛岛看着天童沉默了几秒，随后示意大家开始路跑。

白鸟泽学园排球部下午的训练一般由路跑开始，再回到学校进行排球训练。  
虽然路跑在校外进行，但路线是规划好的，没有岔路且规定的时间也相当魔鬼，完全没有闲逛的优裕，必须拿出冲刺的架势才能在指定时间回到学校，免去鹫匠教练更为魔鬼的口头教训。  
牛岛今天稀奇地没有一马当先，仅和第二梯队保持着几米的距离。  
濑见喜欢平稳地跑在靠前端的位置，他加快两步上前，和牛岛并肩：“若利，你还是和以前一样先回去吧，不然……”  
牛岛低头思忖，抬头间望见街角的便利店。他拍了拍濑见的肩膀：“你们先回去吧。”随后放慢了步子，想去找落在队尾的天童。  
濑见只得眼睁睁地看着牛岛混到后面的人群里。他默默加快了步伐，充当起队伍的节奏器。

“诶若利？你怎么跑到这里来了？”  
两年的路跑，天童和牛岛一个永远在最前端，一个总是混在队末，就像被银河划开的牛郎织女，从未见过面。  
“去便利店买冰淇淋吧。”牛岛突然停下步子，轻微地喘着气望向天童。  
天童体力确实欠佳，缺氧的大脑反应比平时慢了好几拍，他停下撑着膝盖看到便利店，疲惫的脸上逐渐露出笑容。

“若利，和我一起这么慢回校会被骂的吧？”天童舔着巧克力冰淇淋，和牛岛一起向学校小步疾走。  
“今天是你的生日，生日快乐，天童。”  
天童咬着冰淇淋含混地道谢。其实他更想问牛岛，今天部门里有几个人看着怪怪的，或许背地里在搞什么小动作，不知牛岛知不知情。  
天童最终没有问出口。即便他很清楚，只要自己提问，牛岛绝对会事无巨细地讲出来。

太阳已然西斜，结束了一天课程和社团活动的通校生陆续离开学校。牛岛和天童逆着人流回到体育馆。  
天童因为巧克力冰淇淋心情大好，被鹫匠教练训斥时内心也像小人跳舞一样轻松愉快。  
牛岛也是心情大好的模样，不过只有和他很熟悉的三年级才能发现端倪。

黑夜像幕布笼罩着学园，宿舍就是舞台，上演着各种小剧场。

宿舍楼顶，天童和牛岛并肩靠在栏杆边，眺望着月朗且星明的苍穹。微凉的晚风吹过两人，散开两人间浓密的情愫。  
“让你也被锻治君教训了一顿对不起呢。”  
“今天是你的生日，我只想让你开心……”牛岛转过头直直地盯着天童，想确认天童不会因为这件事留有任何一点遗憾。  
天童把可尔必思兑着柠檬水倒进两个玻璃杯里，端着一杯递给牛岛：“我真的很开心啊，不过今天那些家伙都怪怪的，特别是英，但是能有冰淇淋真的太棒了！下次能尝到估计只有等放假了呢。”  
牛岛望着杯子里月亮的倒影，决定还是向天童透露实情。  
“他们给你准备了蛋糕和小聚会，就在你宿舍里，还让我对你保密。”  
“大概猜到了，但是生日想怎么过取决于我，对吧？”天童摇了摇手中剩下半瓶的饮料，一脸坏相，“相比起蛋糕和某些言不由衷的祝福，让他们白忙活一场干着急更让我开心呢。”  
“……”  
“若利不是说，今天想让我开心吗？”天童缓缓凑到牛岛的面前。  
牛岛一时无言。  
可尔必思没有酒精，但两人像是醉了，靠得极近的脸呼吸交错，波光粼粼的眼里倒映着对方模样。  
“留下一起看月亮吧，若利。”天童伸手摩挲着牛岛的下巴，做出无法抗拒的邀约。

月亮缄默无言，羞涩地躲入云中。

几位白天行为鬼鬼祟祟的队友都挤在天童的没有开灯的宿舍里。  
双人宿舍的面积本就不大，他们五六个男生挤在这个黑暗狭仄的地方，时间一长，感觉空气都不够用了。  
“话说……天童前辈怎么还没回来呢？”五色看着逐渐燃尽的蜡烛，眼里升起疑惑和倦意。  
“我早说过，觉肯定已经知道了。”大平把燃尽的蜡烛小心翼翼地从蛋糕上取下，续上新的。  
“怎么会！”濑见觉得他们的计划明明天衣无缝，请其他部门的朋友去买了蛋糕、礼花和各种装饰，还得趁着天童洗澡的时候光速布置好，直到训练结束，没有人透露消息，一切都井井有条。  
但天童从去澡堂后就没有回宿舍，而牛岛居然也失踪了。  
“因为濑见前辈的演技太差了。”白布开着手电筒在一边温习功课，被逼迫来给天童surprise让他攒了相当大的怒气，完全丢弃了尊重前辈的面具。  
“你们难道就没有露马脚吗？”  
“我一直提议直接和觉说给他办party的。”  
……  
不知是谁打了个哈欠，随后哈欠声此起彼伏地响起来，但又在某一刻同时停止了。室内顿时陷入静谧的尴尬中。

深夜。  
当天童回到宿舍，看到的是如下的情形：五色在上铺睡得十分香甜，川西和山形在下铺叠一起玩手机，大平收拾着蜡烛和没有用过的礼花，濑见则坐在凳子上双手交叉一脸黑气。而白布早已不见踪影。  
天童刚才浪漫到完全忘了还在自己宿舍的队友们（实际主观上就想放他们鸽子）“谢谢大家，今天真的很快乐哦！”  
其他人面面相觑，不知道发生了什么。  
看着完全没有动过的蛋糕和天童贱贱的笑容，怒从心边起恶向胆边生，一人抓了一把奶油，胡乱地抹到反抗未果的天童的脸上。  
然后大家都笑了，因为不同的原因，在同一个小房间里。


End file.
